Unexpected Surprise
by UndergroundCouture
Summary: I froze when I heard him say the words that would reveal the secret that I had been keeping for the past months. Why did he have to walk back into my life when I was finally happy with Harry? My face turned white as I turned to confront him.


**Here's an old one shot that I had written awhile ago. I honestly love both pairings in this story, but I had to choose only one :). Please let me know what you think :).**

**Unexpected Surprise  
by Underground Couture**

As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew he was going and I knew he knew he thought he wasn't coming back. We had such a deep connection, that I wasn't surprised I could tell exactly what he was trying to say but failing. I always knew that one day it would come down to this, but being naive, I never imagined the day would come. We could live our happy ending, get married, have kids and grow old together. What a foolish thought, when I knew deep down, he was leaving. For how long, I wasn't sure. A day? A week? A lifetime?

Tears started trailing down my cheeks glowing in the moonlight. Shivering from the breeze on top of the Astronomy Tower, I grabbed him and hugged him. My tears by now were soaking his robes, but he kept me there. It amazes me, even saying goodbye, he comforted me when he should be the one comforted. I was scared, no frightened for him. The future seemed so gloomy for him and if I could, I would go through it instead of him. He already lost so much; he didn't need this war or anything. Out of nowhere, I kissed him, putting all the emotions I was feeling, but couldn't express into it and he responded just as passionately.

In the distance, you could hear the giants' steps nearing the school, the chill of the dementors, the werewolves howling, the vampires flying bloodthirsty and every possible dark creature nearing. I could hear the thundering footsteps of the centaurs, the giants causing mini earthquakes as they ran to the battle line and the hippogriffs flying down to join the battle. The Death Eaters were already sending their spells and the Order were sending spells towards their broomsticks. The war officially started and I knew there wasn't much time until he had to leave to face his destiny.

We split up slowly and he grabbed my hand and brought me in the Room of Requirements to keep me safe. I protested to it, but he sent up a bunch of locking spells on the door and left to join the battle. Frustrated, I sent every spell I knew at the door with no luck. I sat down on the couch and thought up ways to join the war. I wondered for a couple hours how he was doing, did he get hurt, is he still alive? What was happening was Voldemort or the Order winning? Did Voldemort show up? Slowly the door opened to Ron and Hermione and the room transformed into a mess. Knowing this was my chance, I charged through the door.

There were fights everywhere, curses and spells going in every direction. I sent back some curses towards the Dark side and ran as fast as I could out of the Entrance Hall. It was so hard to tell who was winning, but I think the Dark side was for awhile. I looked everywhere for him, I had to find him. There in the middle of the fight was him facing off with Voldemort. As soon as I saw them I saw a spell hit him and he went tumbling to the ground. Pissed off, I threw every curse I could think of at Voldemort, that today I know was stupid of me. Voldemort glided towards me, seriously could that guy walk properly? He muttered words about me being a stupid brat, blood traitor and all of the sorts.

He pointed his wand at me and I swear my life flashed before me. I could see my boyfriend's face smiling down at me, our first nervous kiss, when we used to be best friends. _"Thank you so much for staying with me, you're the one that keeps me going through this war." "If I die, promise me that you'll find someone else and you'll move on, no buts, promise me" "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" "You're the sweetest girl I've met; you're kind, smart, loyal, brave, beautiful and a wonderful friend. I don't know what I would do without you. Will you be my girlfriend?" _All of a sudden, Voldemort fell on top of me, his face blank, with a fearful expression hardly on his face. Pushing him off of me disgusted, I realized he was dead. All of a sudden, my boyfriend grabbed me into his arms telling me how I should've stayed in the Room of Requirements, but thanking me for being there to distract him. He kissed me while all the Dark Creatures and Death Eaters were being captured, fled or attacked by the light creatures. It was finally over and I was crying I was so happy. He got down on his knee and I was confused.

"I bought this a couple of months ago and I never found the perfect opportunity to ask you. You're the best friend and most understanding girlfriend I could ever ask for, you're understanding, caring and you always support me even if you're scared or don't want me to follow through with the choices I make. I can't imagine my life without you, you're my second half. Will you marry me Ginny Weasley?"

"Aren't you rushing this? We've just won a war, are you sure this isn't spur of the moment?"

"I promise that I have been planning this for a long time, now what do you say?"

"Yes, Harry, I would love to marry you!"

Around us, everyone started to clap and congratulate us. Looking around, I could see piles of dead bodies, but I promised myself that I wouldn't look at their identities and ruin the moment. I felt ashamed that I was this happy in a moment that shouldn't be anything close to happy. My family came up to us and hugged us and I noticed Fred missing, but I didn't dare ask. I hugged Harry and didn't let go. Suddenly a voice sounded behind me.

"What about me Ginny? Did you tell the Boy Who Lived about the time we were together the past couple of months, while he was searching for the horcruxes?" A voice yelled angrily over the crowd of people surrounding us.

I turned to look at the mysterious person, angry at such an interruption, but felt my face go white at the person before and I gasped. I hoped that this was just a bad dream, but I knew it wasn't. His face had a bit of dry blood stuck to his dark skin and his green eyes that were so different from Harry's were staring at me angrily. I didn't know what to do. He was the one that hurt me and luckily I had time to fix the pieces before Harry got back. Harry had broken up with me and even though I was accepting, internally I had been upset and hurt. Looking at Harry's eyes, I saw that he looked betrayed and he was trying so hard to put all the pieces together, but he was failing. He was wearing that cute little look of confusion that he had, but at this point it was too serious for me to pay attention to it. I knew that I would hurt him in the next moment and that my secret would be blown open, but I hoped that he could forgive me. I loved him so much that it hurt me sometimes and I had been foolish.

Turning angrily towards the person who interrupted us, I started to yell at him, "_What about you?_ What about me? You know that those months didn't mean a thing! Pansy had left you for Malfoy and Harry had just left me to go on his hunt. It was a mistake, that's all that was. And what about you doesn't even apply anymore. Remember, Daphne Greengrass caught your attention and you broke things off. YOU DO NOT HAVE A SAY IN MY PERSONAL LIFE BLAISE ZABINI!"

"Look, I miss you Red. I love your cute little smile when you think about your friends or your family or your little frown when you don't understand an assignment. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't too late before you decided to go off with Potter," he spat Harry last name bitterly.

"Don't you dare say that! You have no right to after all this time! I absolutely despise you. You have no right to say those things, you do not know me!" I said angrily.

"Trust me, I know you. I'm confident I know more about you then Potter does. I love you Ginny," Blaise said as he looked at me willing me to believe it.

It was impossible and too late now. He played his games and I got burnt. I had trusted him before, but then I found out that he had been with Daphne the whole time we had been together. There was no way that I was going to take this. I could see that Ron was fuming, but my dad was thankfully holding him back. I wanted to scream in anger. Harry was my best friend; he knew more about me than Blaise ever could. Harry saw past what everyone else saw when they looked at me. He saw past the popularity I had gained in my year, the constant mask I wore around everyone and he had always been my friend even when Ron and him fought. I searched for his hand and when I finally found it, just as I was about to grab it, he pulled it away. My anger grew at that even though I knew he had every right to do that.

"What lies are you creating now? You do not love me and I'm so sick and tired of your games. You never had a chance with me so forget it. I love Harry. I always have and I always will. I used to think of you as a friend, but after what you did, I can't even look at you without being disgusted. Go to hell," I snapped at him.

I turned to Harry and he looked at me angrily.

"We need to talk now," he said while he pulled me away from Blaise and away from the crowd that had started.

Finally, we reached a place that wasn't destroyed by the war and was completely free of everyone.

Harry turned to me, "What the bloody hell was that?"

I sighed, before I started my story reluctantly, "When you broke up with me, I accepted it and acted calmly around you, but I was so hurt and I was upset. I know that I was being selfish, but you hurt me even though you didn't want to. Pansy had just left Blaise for Draco once again and he was pretty much in the same boat as me. I went to the library a lot to try and forget about it as well as take my mind off of it and he was there for that too. We started talking and then we decided that we didn't need you guys, because we had each other. I didn't mean it Harry I promise, but at the time I tried to believe it. We started hanging out more and more and I admit I kissed him, but that's as far as it got. I eventually found out that he was also seeing Daphne Greengrass on the side and I was hurt again, because another guy didn't want me. If you can't forgive me, I understand, I just wanted you to know that. I was going to tell you, but the war happened and you proposed, I just completely forgot about it. I'm sorry Harry," I said as I looked into his eyes searching desperately for an answer.

He was quiet for a long time after hearing that and I knew that he was thinking. It was what he always did when something was going on or if he had a choice to make. I didn't blame him at all, because I knew if I was in his shoes, I would be pretty damn angry. He had left me for noble reasons and the devil (Zabini) decided to visit me and tempt me. I hated myself for having done what I had done, but I wasn't lying when I said I hadn't slept with Zabini. That was probably why he went to Daphne Greengrass, because he wasn't getting any action.

I nervously clutched my arms as he was pacing around. We just finished a war, why did he have to interrupt what was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of my life? I knew that the road ahead would be difficult when we finally realized who we lost and what we had lost. I knew that Harry wouldn't be able to trust me completely for a long time and that I would have to gain it back if he were to forgive me. I didn't even deserve someone like Harry. Someone who sacrificed so much for everyone and never could be selfish. Finally, he turned to me and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I thought he would be able to hear it.

"I've made my decision Ginny," he started and his eyes betrayed no emotion which I didn't like, because they were normally so full of emotion.

I stood there nervously as he made his decision that could forever change my life and took a sharp breath in as he started telling me his decision.

**I would really appreciate reviews :). **


End file.
